Final Fantasy X: The last Mission
by Scribbles Der Soulstealer
Summary: Settwo years after Vegnagun's defeat the girls have went their seprate ways doing different things. Tidus' return in FFX2 did not happen in this story. Sorry people.chapter two added
1. Chapter 1

**/ Final Fantasy \**

**X**

**+ Last Mission +**

As if defeating the essence of death itself and destroying the colossus Vegnagun

weren't enough. The special lady has yet another challenge to face. It has been two years since Vegnagun's defeat, and thus a lot of things have changed in the life of the former summoner. The once six man group of Gullwings has expanded into a regular Gull-Corps. Spread out among Spira the group scours the world looking for what else? Spheres! The wiz kid Shinra has pursued a large study of the Farplane, he has began to look into harnessing the energy of the Preyflies into a type of energy.

What has become of the infamous Y R P?

Well...

**Chapter one**

**+Moths to the flame+**

**Verse one**

**Figure. 9**

Six years have passed since you faded. A lot has happened really, while Spira is constantly changing I'm left the same. I've tried, believe me- But I haven't. Paine says I need to be myself but...

You know Wakka and Lulu's son Vidina? He's two now, he's growing up to look a lot like Wakka. Rikku has went out to explore the land outside our small Spira, on airship with her dad. The two finally made up, I'm glad. Paine? Well she has been spending a lot of time with her old friends: The Crimson Squad, it's good because they have a lot of time to makeup together. As for me? Well...I find myself around the new Gull wings a lot, other than that I'm just visiting spots close to me..----

Airship Celsius-

"Yuna! You're back! Oh I missed you so..." From the elevator of the airship came Brother. The man wore a pair of to-big overalls, not wearing a shirt he shows his blue flame tattoos that take up most of his torso, his hair is a blonde mohawk that makes his look like a Chocobo.

Yuna only laughed as Brother ran in to hug her. Following after Brother came buddy, a brown skin and blonde haired man. He wore baggy jeans and a dark purple tank top. With a sigh he pulled Brother away from Yuna. "She was here a week ago Cupid, welcome back Yuna." Laughing even harder Yuna waved at Buddy. Nothing has really changed about her appearance, if anything changed it would be he hair, which now tends to fall over her face a lot more.

"Find anything good yet?" She asked her eyes filled with curiosity.

Both men sighed, looking depressed Brother spoke."Nothing! Not even a lowsy music sphere! Yuna? Why don't you and the girls come back, you all were the best Sphere Hunters we had...please?"

Brother grabbed onto Yuna's leg whimpering. She only sighed.

"I don't think any of us have an interest in sphere hunting now.

You know?" She said dismayed. Brother started to cry.

"My heart weeps..."

Buddy laughed."Didn't think so. Well Yuna, it's good to see you anyway." He said looking down. Brother sighed too, a silence like none other fell over them both.

"You all hear from Shinra?" She asked trying to break the silence.

Brother and Buddy only shook their heads. Finally Buddy spoke up.

"Shinra...he..." Buddy tossed Yuna a sphere, reluctantly she turned it on. On the screen appeared Shinra. He looked terribly distressed, you could see a horrible scene occurring behind him."No..."

Her eyes widened, while her pupils grew into tiny little dots.

**Verse two**

**Paper Cut**

**''The worse kind of pain is a paper cut"**

**Yeah right.**

The dark abyss was illuminated with the stripes of color that were preyflies. This was the Farplane.

The final resting place of those departed from Spira. Shinra is the wiz kid who helped Yuna and the Gull wings in their journey two years ago. Since then the boy has been engrossed in his studies of the Preyflies and their dwelling. And so it was business as usual when...

CRASH!

From the ground came a pillar of green inferno. The flame acted as a tornado pulling in anything near it, just like that 3 of his colleges were killed. Panicked the boy could only watch the scene ensue. And just like that the flame stopped. There was a calm for a moment, that was when Shinra truly saw the aftermath of the inferno, the ground was scorched and even some land was missing. Whatever was in the tunnel was immensely powerful...

Something fearful indeed.

Shinra stood from his hiding place and walked over to the hole. Staring into it he could hear a rumbling, squinting his eyes he saw a figure flying towards him.

"RUN!" He yelled, and from different areas came a bunch of Albhed, the mass ran for any cover the could find. From the hole came a giant inferno, even fiercer than the one before. Shinra and his colleges could only watch in horror. And like that in a matter of seconds the flame disappeared, leaving a boy in it's place.

His hair in long black dread locks and a black and yellow tail reached from his rear end. By the looks he had to be nineteen at least. Shinra was baffled as to how one teen could harness such power...

It was Unreal

Shinra listened closely as the boy began to speak on a head set he had on.

"Yup, I'm here- Dunno why you wanted me to come to this place. But truth be told Spira does have some fine women." Shinra could hear yelling on the other side of the head set. Laughing a bit he continued to listen.

"So what now? Summoner? Okay- Gotcha, I better get my money." The connection was cut.

Hearing the word summoner the wiz kid was horrified, he was after Yuna? He had to warn them.

But it was too late.

"You were listening the whole time eh?" Laughing the man walked over to Shinra.

"Can't have you spilling the beans can we?"

That's when the Sphere's movie cut off.

**Verse three**

**High Fahrenheit**

BEEP! BEEP!

"through the clouds zoomed a beautiful white a purple airship.

It left a singing in the sky as if sped over the endless seas.

Fahrenheit, The legendary airship piolet by whom else? Cid himself! This was the very airship that led High Summoner Yuna to the inside of Sin, You could recognize this baby a mile away. Yes indeed, she's a beaut, seeing her shadow along the mountain side. Watching her glisten in the beautiful amber sunlight.

Yes she's my baby, my beautiful little girl..."

"Bub! Oui ryja du cdub dymgehk du ouincamv! Pacetac-Dra Lamceic ec fyo paddan!"

Spat Rikku at her father, who was talking about his airship to himself again. It really was annoying. But that's why she loved him, that Cid charm that her dad has."Any signs of land?" Rikku asked the Al Bhed woman beside her.

The woman only sighed while shaking her head. So far there had been no sign of land for the longest, they managed to find two small islands but neither were inhabited by life. Yet given the circumstances the small group of Al Bhed continued their search for another land.

Most of the higher ranked people in the group were on the bridge with Rikku and Cid, the bridge was a circular room with giant monitors on the walls. In the middle was a huge navigation map. If you had the right coordinates you could jump all around the world, of course they had no idea where they were so that's kinda useless. In front of the bridge was a huge see through window, so you could see what was going on outside, duh!

"Hey pop! What's that?" Rikku said jumping from her seat pointing out waaaaaaaaay in the distance.

All attention shifted to the window, there it was. If you squinted real hard you could see a large island.

There was bound to be life there! Who knows! Maybe they have just discovered a new nation, if they did they would be famous." "OAARYF! DRYDC SO KENM! Dra meddma kenm fedr dra ryfgaoac! FRUU! FA ZICD TECLUJANAT Y HYDEUH!" Cid hugged his daughter so hard her head could have popped off."Full speed ahead!" He yelled, and with that the ship charged through the skies towards the land form.

**Verse three- Part two**

**Even higher Fahrenheit!**

**The ship had landed in a big grassy clearing.**

**Further off you could see a large group of trees, the trees had to lead somewhere, and that's what the group wanted to explore. Slowly the ship landed, the bushes flew back pushed by the huge gusts of wind the ship brought down with it.**

**Unknowing to the Al Bhed they were being watched.**

"Whoa!" Rikku yelled as she jumped from the airship. Cid waved to her as she hopped off."What! You're not coming!" She yelled at her dad. Cid only grinned as the airship hatch closed."Dead beat!" But her voice only got lost in the noise as the ship rose into the clouds, leaving only Rikku to curse her father in her native tongue,"Ohh that no good pop of mine!" She kicked the grass sending a big dirt clot in the air. That's when she heard a rustle in the brush."Uh..." Rikku gulped turning to the bush, She started backing up when she heard the bush behind her rustling too."Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no!"Rikku tripped over a rock hitting her head on another one behind her. What a klutz. Rikku blacked out.

From the bush popped a red furry pom-pom. Then a weird sound like: "Kupo!"

Came from the other bush. There was a short silence and then out came two little creatures."Kupo! Kupo!" They spoke. The creatures looked like little balls of fur, they had two tall ears and round bellies. On their back were two little bat like wings.

"Kupo?" One spoke to the other.

"Kupo po po." The other said sounding reluctant.

"Kupo!" The other yelled.

"Kupo..."

With that at least five more creatures came from the bushes, each one's pom-pom was a different color. The oddest was a bright yellow one, he looked the oldest. With a joint

'KUPO!' they all fluttered over to the blonde haired girl passed out on the ground.

With another 'KUPO!' they lifted Rikku up on their big round heads, carrying her off into the forest and...The unknown.

**Final Verse**

**from a Whisper to a Scream**

**The four friends stood on a small ship.**

**On the hull it read 'SS. Winno'.**

**This was the very ship where the shared their best laughs.**

**Nooj, Maven of the Youth League.**

**Then there was Baralai, Preator of New Yevon.**

**And Gippal, leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction.**

**Oh yes and then there was Paine-**

**she never was the leader of anything, but she was a member of something much more special. And that was what else?**

**The Gullwings.**

"Oh oh! Remember when we got attacked by the Chimeras? Ha, ha!

Gippal ran away screaming for his mommy!"

"Yeah! Remember the time got attacked by the maniac Chocobo?"

The entire group laughed, they knew they had jobs to do with their groups.

But for know there was a friendship to take care of. Outside the ship waves crashed against the ship's hull. The star's twinkled brightly almost as if they were forming a circle around the moon."So Dr. P, any bright ideas on what to do next?" Baralai spoke.

His hair was out of it's usual fashion leaving it to grow messy and fall over his eyes from time to time. Paine put her hand to her chin."How about the captain decides?" Gippal , Paine and Baralai nodded and turned to Nooj. He gulped and pointed.

"I say one of you skinny dips in the water. I prefer Paine do it but to each his own."

Nooj coughed, and like that all eyes were on Paine. All of the cheered 'do it, do it!'.

Paine laughed. "You wish, perverts." She said walking off into the quarters. Leaving the three men to blame one another for her anger."Now why did ya have to go and do that Nooj? See you made her call us perverts!" Nooj only laughed.

"Hey...look!" Nooj pointed to a spurt in the water, from it you could see a figure rising.

"What is it?" Baralai said running to get a closer look. "Gippal pulled Baralai from the hull,"Idiot, we don't know what that thing is and you go running towards it? Not smart for the Preator."

And then the figure and the bubbling in the water disappeared.

"Not good..." All three men said.

"Above!" Nooj yelled.

From the flag poll on the ship came a figure, this was the same one that attacked Shinra and his team.

Gold eyes glowed in the moon light, burning into that of the three's."Hate to break it to you but I'm gonna need this ship. Just run and I won't hurt anyone." He said sighing.

The three glared at the boy then looked at each other."You got a lot of nerve."

Said a voice from behind the attacker. There stood Paine, her blade at her side ready to attack. Smirking he spoke."And so who is this pretty face?" His body appeared behind Paine, bathed by the light of the lantern above him you could finally see all his features.

Around average height. His skin was brown and he wore his hair in long black dread locks.

Wearing a big black hoodie and long red plaid shorts, his shoes were black combat boots.

He was of a regular body type, you could match his body type with Baralai if you want a clearer picture.

From his rear end was a tail, reaching around Paine he whispered something in Al Bhed.

""Oui'na kuehk du tea rana." He grinned reaching a black and gold sparkling dagger to her throat. Enraged Baralai fired at the attacker, "Leave her alone!" He yelled, but the bullet nearly missed his face."You have really got to mellow kid." He spoke, vision shifting back to Paine he grinned."You're one of the girls who helped summoner Yuna am I right?" He laughed."I'll get a hefty sum on your head." Paine frowned, laughing she sent her elbow into his chest."To cash in on a bounty you actually need the person. Do you see the problem?" She pointed her sword at him."Here comes the hurt." The man only smirked."I see, well If we're going to fight I suppose I'll have to give my name at least..."

**Demetri Maverick**

**+ End of Chapter one+**


	2. Chapter 2

Notes of from Scribbles

First off I want to say if you're reading this thanks a bunch, I appreciate it. And if you're not well, shame on you XD. But really if you read over it would be greatly appreciated if you could review!

I love to hear from my readers and what not. And don't worry no Y R P members were harmed in the making of this fan fiction, btw...

I'm sorry about Shinra, I know I hate I killed him myself but- It was needed!

Okay I'm done, on with the story and what not.

**Chapter Two**

**+ Waltz of the Damned +**

**Verse one**

**Endless Spiral**

The skies grew darker and darker as the sound of two metals rode the winds of the night.

On the Winno a battle raged on."Paine watch out for his counter!" Yelled Gippal from the side lines. The other two frowned at him, his commentary throughout the match was definitely not needed.

Their blades clashed emitting sparks from each metal."Keep it coming princess." The man said, mustering his strength he pushed her blade back, causing Paine to stumble onto the ground."What is this guy..." She said rising to her feet Demetri only grinned at her.

"I'll make you wipe that smirk from your face." Running towards him her blade cut along the ground, sparks flew from the wooden deck nearly setting the very wood ablaze.

She swung but caught only air as Demetri stepped to the side -

She nearly caught me on that one...- Thought the man, his concentration was waning.

"You're going to die here." He spoke leaping back to distance himself."This is where it ends." He said slamming his right hand onto the ground.

"I was thinking the same thing." Paine said. Erecting her sword into the deck the ground around her started to glow. A white light emitted from her body, can you say Dressphere?

Her clothing transformed into that of a Knight's, black as the very night sky itself it was.

Her sword became larger and it's very looks transformed."My pain brings me power."

She spoke, charging at the man."Share my pain!" She spoke, stopping right in front of him."What are you doing!" Demetri said his eyes showed a trace of horror. Paine only smirked. Shoving her blade into her chest flames bursted from her body. Demetri's mouth dropped, forming an expression that showed pure 'WTF!' He pulled his hand from the ground forming a transparent green shield. It wouldn't block everything but it wouldn't prove fatal. As for Paine, well she pulled a stupid move.

The flame from her body escalated into an explosion, bursting the ship into pieces.

"Go!" Nooj yelled, all three men dived into the water, hoping to shield themselfs from debris.

Every which way parts of the ship flew, in a matter of seconds nearly the entire area was littered with planks and of debris. After the explosion silenced the three leaders rose from the water. Their eyes darted to the giant flame rising from the water. In horror they broke into a speedy swim to the inferno. Fearing the worse of their dear friend. Upon reaching the flames Gippal attempted to put it out using his grenades, yet it was to no avail."It's no use guys...we can't stop the flame!" But then like magic the fire stopped, revealing two figures.

There stood Demetri, and a fallen Paine. The man only smirked at the three.

A island of wood is what he stood on."You're friends a fool. How can you expect to win if you're only move is killing yourself? Anyways. Now I presume you're going to avenge your friend's death by defeating me in battle." He sighed, holding up his hand in the air.

"Let me save you the effort of death."

"Ultima-"

From behind him rose pain, knocking him in the back of the head."Who said anything about me being dead? Besides, how does an airship function without it's captain?" Paine said smirking at Demetri.

"I knew she wasn't dead!" Baralai yelled.

On the ground was Demetri, rubbing the knot on the back on his head. That woman swings like the devil."Boy...this is troublesome..."

**Verse two**

**That which is lost**

"N-no..." Dropping to her knees Yuna nearly broke into tears. The scene that unfolded before her eyes, it happened so fast. She couldn't except the fact that Shinra was dead.

It didn't seem possible."There may still be hope," Buddy said placing the sphere into his pocket.", We tossed a Commsphere into the Farplane, if I know Shinra he wouldn't die that easily, too smart for that. Were using the Commsphere's to search for him, maybe even find some clue as to who that kid was." Brother ran to Yuna's side helping her up and trying to hug her again."Oh Yuna, I will share your pain. But don't worry Buddy and I are on the case. We'll bring the little wiz kid back home." Brother said striking a pose.

Buddy punched Brother on the head sighing.

"On this Airship noone can here you scream, which means noone can find you're body."

Brother grabbed onto Buddy's leg whimpering."NO!" He yelled. Yuna's distressed expression lightened up a bit."Buddy can we run a search on the man's appearance?

It might help, with Shinra's new network we can find just about anybody in Spira."

She said, Buddy nodded dragging Brother with him onto the elevator.

"I'm afraid a search will not help my lady." Spoke a familiar quivering voice.

It was the old unsent man. Meachen.

Yuna gasped seeing the old man behind her."I thought you disappeared like..."

Meachen shook his head, sighing he walked closer to the former summoner.

"Though my soul should be long at rest on the Farplane, but current events have caused me to give guidance once again. As you no doubt know my lady, a force has arisen from the realm of the Farplane once again." Yuna only nodded as he spoke.

"Yet this force unlike enemies before is truly unknown to any one from Spira.

You ask why? Because the man is not from our world, but one far away from our small Spira. Your Al Bhed friend has no doubt stumbled upon this place in her travels. This world has no known name to myself and other souls on the Farplane- But we call it Ipsen.

In that world beings more powerful than you can imagine inhabit it, though the geography of the world continent itself resembles that of Spira. This boy is from here, hired by someone to exterminate none other than you- Lady Yuna."

"Me? But why?" Yuna said, it was hard to take all this in. You would think she would be use to this by now, but it was still hard to believe people are on that continent that could be even more powerful than Sin.

Meachen looked disappointed at her, but his face soon lightened as he began to speak once again.

"Why you're the summoner that defeated Sin! If you were to become aware of their existence you could be a threat, and that is why they want you killed. But they have their work cut out for them, one could not expect for the High Summoner to be defeated like common folk."

Yuna smiled."Thank you Meachen. But what of the man himself? Who is he? Please you must know." She said looking desperate. She needed to know who this man was, the one who attacked her friend. She didn't know him but part of her felt a deep hatred of him.

Is it wrong to want to kill someone you don't know? She sure felt it was. Meachen sighed trying his best to think of the man's origin."Why I had it on the tip of my tongue...but I've seemed to forgotten," He shook his head."What a pity..." Shaking it off he looked back up at Yuna."As of now I must take my leave of you Lady Yuna, but I am sure we will meet once again."

-It was so hard to believe there was somewhere other than Spira! It was scary really.

If that man on the sphere was that strong think of how strong the others there are.

My biggest fear was if they had the ability to summon aeons like we did, if they could...

No I don't want to think about that. Now it was time to gather the troops, we're going to have to go on one final mission together. If we're headed to Ipsen we're going to need help though...I wonder if the others are willing to help...-

**Verse Three**

**Moogle's in the Mist**

**So a moogle and a Tonberry walk into a mall and the Moogle says...**

Carbuncle: Village of to Moogles-

The large group of Moogles carried the girl into a big lush forest. Deeper and deeper the traveled into the forest. The deeper they traveled the more you could hear the faint sound of a water fall. As they walked the Moogle with the yellow pom-pom led the group to wherever they were headed."Kupo po po Kupo!" It yelled, and with that they stopped, raising his walking stick in the air a bright yellow light bursted from it. The trees in front of them vanished, revealing a beautifully lit forest village. In the trees were their homes, each tree hut was connected together by a series of bridges, underneath the homes was the square where tons of moogles were getting their daily business done. A rushing waterfall was the source of water for the village.

"Po po po Kupo." The yellow pom-pom spoke. One moogle broke from the group, flapping it's wings he fluttered through the village to the water fall on the other side. Minutes later he came stumbling back with a big bucket of water."Ku, Ku, Kupo." It said, the leader nodded and pointed to the unconscious Rikku."KUPO!" It yelled dropping the water onto her.

"AH!" Rikku yelled falling off the group of moogles onto the dew soaked forest grass.

"M-moogles?" She said getting a better look at the mob of creatures. Taking a deep sigh of relief her horrified expression lightened into a sweet smile."Aww...you guys must have saved me!" She ran over to the yellow Pom-pom-ed one and hugged it. He blushed a bit the coughed to regain his serious stature.

"Ahem, we were glad to help. But we indeed are sorry of your fall, were just a little scared about seeing a human and all." Rikku's eyes widened hearing the Moogle talk!

"AH! THE MOOGLE TALKED!"

Once again Rikku fell out, this time right onto the poor little moogle. With a sigh the moogle who just carried the bucket before took off once again, fluttering off to the waterfall.

**Verse three part two**

**And did we mention we can talk? In Al Bhed too!**

The girl slowly came to, her vision was blurry at first but her eyes soon came into focus.

Waking up in a cozy earthy room she sighed."Whew...that was a weird dream. Heh to think the moogle was talking!" She grinned and got of the bed. That's when she was greeted by the same little guy from before."Greetings young Al Bhed." He said chuckling. Rikku was about to faint again when the moogle started to explain."I suppose you are surprised by what you see, yes I and my people here have been granted the new ability to talk, think of us as a new age type moogle or something. Ah yes , my name is Mog, I am the leader of this village. We call it Carbuncle, to get the full grasp of the name you have to see this place at sunset, man this place glows."

Rikku chuckled, she ran over to Mog and pinched his cheeks, pulling at his face she giggled.

"So cute!" She yelled, annoyed Mog pulled her hands away."Not the face, please."

He said sighing."But I have a question for you Al Bhed girl, where exactly are you from?

Not from here I take it..."

"Well I'm from Spira! You've must have heard of it right? I was high summoner Yuna's guardian!" She said making a super hero pose."Really? That's quite a feat. But I must say, Spira is quite far from here. Bah never mind the details. Let me show you around our beautiful village." And with that Mog scurried off out the room."Aww...so cute!"

Rikku said following after the little moogle.

**Verse four**

**Demetri Maverick**

**"Know your enemies like you know you're friends."**

They call my home Ipsen, those sent of to Spira's Farplane. They were right, and they have a right to fear us. If we had our way Spira would be nothing but a desolate waste land now, but we must wait. You see this spiral of death that is Spira will end sometime. And I was sent here to make sure that spiral end now, High Summoner Yuna, she's quite a character. How someone like her defeated Sin and Shuyin is beyond me, I've reviewed data of her and her companions numerous times but nothing has proven promising.

She defeats her enemies in the simplest ways, but her plans, the way she defeats them is what worries my boss. Defeating Yu Yevon and defeating Shuyin...she used the most common of factors to beat them. Love, I myself find it hard to believe and I wonder why my boss

has such interest in her. He reviews tapes of her battles numerous times, and observes her friends countless times. It annoys me.

I bet you're wondering why I choose to kill for my path.

Truth is I don't quite know myself, it was what I was born to do says my Boss, it was my birth right. Birth right? That's a load of bologna. I wonder sometimes about my birth...who were my parents, where I'm from.

But I have no memories about things like that, I only remember the Boss. In a way he's my dad...but I use the term loosely.

----transmission ended----

—signal intercepted—

This file Is strictly confidential, those caught reading this will be immediately dealt with. I repeat, the concealment of this experiment is vital.

—Ended—

+ End of Chapter two +


	3. Chapter 3

Scribbles' notes

Okay I'm starting to get the idea you guys hate it XD

TOO BAD! I'm still gonna write it, I'M STILL GOING BABY!

That is all, thanks to my friends who want me to keep going, and anyone who browses over this.

So peace out and happy reading.

end notes

Chapter Three

+ The Pointless Stalker +

Verse one

Clueless invader

Celsius Bridge—

Gathered around a computer screen were Buddy, Brother and Yuna.

So far they had explored the whole of Spira looking for any information on this kid.

None have come to them."It's unreal, there's zip on him, not even a name...I'm starting to believe he really isn't from Spira..." Buddy said feeling defeated and dismayed. Brother for once was silent, and Yuna well she wasn't feeling any better. Just as she was finally going to say something the airship's alarm went off.

"Ehdnitan! Fru ec ed?" Brother yelled in his Al Bhed voice.

"Check it out...it's a kid..."

Bringing up a video feed Buddy pointed to a girl on screen. She looked to be sixteen at the youngest. The video was terrible quality so you couldn't get too much of a look.

"She's in the engine room...Yuna?" When all eyes were on her Yuna only sighed.

"I guess you want me to do it, right? Okay I'll go talk to her..." She said running off to the elevator.

"Something tells me, it's not going to be just a talk..." Brother said, his voice shuddered as he spoke. Buddy only nodded before glueing his eyes back to the computer screen.

The elevator doors flung open. Revealing the less than thrilled Yuna. Inside the engine room the machine was purring like a cat. As a result of the efforts of Brother, Buddy, and Shinra, the ship was in top notch condition.At the very end of the long engine room hall stood the girl from the camera feed.T he girl had brown hair, reminiscent in the style of Yuna's. A pair of worn goggles hung from her neck, wearing a black orange vest type shirt. She had on a pair of green shorts held up with a yellow piece of material acting as a belt.

"I always wanted to ride an airship! But now that I realize that it's not all that fun.

Guess Demi was right." Sighing the girl turned around, seeing Yuna she gasped a bit.

"Excuse me ma'am...but what's your name?" The girl asked, her body appearing in front of Yuna."M-me? Yuna...but your on our airship so it would only be normal to give your name." Yuna said feeling slightly disturbed by the girl.

"So you're the one Demi said to get? That was easy..." The girl said mumbling to herself again."Well um...I guess I should give my name...that would be the sinister thing to do...or would an evil guy keep their name secret?"

Yuna stared at the girl as if she had six heads, she was an odd ball."Excuse me?"

She said sounding confused by the girls actions. Finally the girl started speaking in a normal toned voice, making direct eye contact with Yuna.

"Hi, I'm Jayx. And I'm here to beat the crap out of you and take you to the boss."

She said cheerily as ever. Yuna's eyes widened hearing the girl say this, was she seriously going to fight her?"I'm not going to fight you Jayx. I'm not going to hurt you."

Yuna said, walking up to the girl."That's a mistake." The little girl said.

As Yuna walked closer to her the girl's green and brown eyes began to flicker a chilling white color.

Backing away she removed a long staff from her side."You're going to have to fight back." She said, turning away from the summoner the girl ran onto the elevator, destination the deck. "Who is this girl?" Yuna said to herself, following after her.

Yuna came running onto the deck, but what she saw was more shocking than ever.

"An...aeon?"

In front of her rose the towering beast Bahamut. The beast let out a great roar, flying at the former summoner. Yuna looked on horrified at the aeon,

"Another summoner?"

The girl only smiled as Yuna looked at her."Unlike Spira my world's fayth still live on.

Maybe defeating Sin was the wrong thing to do." Jayx said smirking. Yuna shook her head."What's the matter with you? Why are you doing this?" There was no response, the girl only smiled."Maybe I like it." She said.

"Bahamut charge Mega Flare!"

The beast roared, it firmly planted it's claws in the air ship, from his body came sparks.

It started the count down to it's devastating Overdrive."You'll destroy the ship!"

Yuna yelled, she stood her ground in front of the aeon. Yet once again she was ignored.

Roaring Bahamut's wings began to flap, a blinding light formed in it's mouth.

"I suggest you run..." Jayx said, Yuna still stood her ground- She wasn't going to budge.

Within seconds the attack was fully charged, the celestial inferno charged at the summoner. There was a bright white flash of light. As it faded away the airship Celsius was seen falling from the sky. At the moment it was unknown if anyone had survived the attack...

Verse two

White light

"If there was one thing I could remember from my past it would be the white snow that fell each night. Bathed by the bright Christmas lights they looked like shooting stars."

Through the dense forest walked a silver wolf. It's paws padded along the dew soaked grass. But nay this was no ordinary wolf- This wolf was able to talk! This very wolf was once a great thief, notorious throughout Ipsen for his big heists such as the Senkrad Ruby case. His name is Ukir Silverheart, one of the very best Blue Mages too! Can turn into anything he wishes, but the only problem is the coloring...whenever he turns into an animal it has to be silver. Imagine seeing a silver squirrel, yeah not exactly normal eh?

"Hmm..no where exactly did those moogles take her?" He mumbled looking around, he had just lost track of the Al Bhed girl when the moogles picked up their speed."Better find her quick or...I really don't want to think of what will happen.." He gulped, taking his walk into a quick doggie jog. The scent was picking up, wouldn't be long now."I only hope the others are long done with their jobs.."

Upon coming into view of the moogle village a smirk swept across the wolf's face.

The body of the wolf shifted into a tiny figure. It slowly took on the form of a little moogle. It was the perfect disguise, except for of course the fact THAT HIS FUR WAS PURPLE! With a deep sigh Ukir let out a 'Kupo!'. It didn't seem to hard when you watch them. But when you actually try it yourself getting the moogle accent was pretty hard.

"Gonna have to work on that..."

He said starting his run to the village, it wasn't easy to walk with those small feet.

"I guess this is why they fly.." He said, wings beginning to flap, he started to flutter into the air, he was flying!

It was all fine and dandy until a pair of moogles came running at him. They all had a dismayed expression pointed towards him."Not again Artimician." One spoke, shaking it's head at Ukir. Looking confused Ukir thought to himself.-I can understand moogle...-

"You're going to have to explain this to Mog again...right now he's showing the Al Bhed girl around, so you're off the hook for now."

-Perfect, just the person I was looking for...-

"I'm sorry guys...I guess I don't know what to do with myself." He said looking sorry for himself. The two moogles only sighed and dragged Ukir by the pom-pom."You got a lot of explaining to do Artimician." Smirking as the pulled him Ukir waited for the perfect chance.

Carbuncle: Moogle Hall

"Mog will be here in a few minutes, you just wait here delinquent." The secretary spoke to the disguised Ukir, allhe did was smile and nod."Yes ma'am...I'm a bad moogle."

He said slowly and depressingly.-And now all I have to do is wait...it will be only a matter of time until the target comes in. Then it's smooth sailing.- He smirked.

"Artimician!" Yelled a booming moogle voice. And then in came the yellow pom-pom moogle."I had hoped that assigning you the job of delivering the Mognet would teach you discipline but I was wrong, so now I'm putting you on guide duty. The Al Bhed girl-

Rikku needs guiding around the village, as you know the festival of the lights is coming and what a great time to have a guest in our small but humble village?"

-This is my chance!- Ukir thought, jumping up he hugged the older moogle.

"Yes sir! I promise I will learn my lesson this time." Ukir grinned stepping out of the office and frolicking on his way out of the Moogle Hall. Outside was the blonde haired girl, the guardian Rikku. She looked at the silver moogle and grabbed it's cheeks pulling at them.

"So cute!" She said pulling at his face.

-This is going to be a long day...how did I get stuck with this mission?-

Later that day...

So far the two had been wandering the forest aimlessly, although Ukir was supposed to be a tour guide for the girl he didn't know much about the woods himself. Besides how was he supposed to know where the white lights would fall? He wasn't a moogle! But it couldn't be helped, not much longer now and night would fall. That's when he could attack- She wouldn't even expect it. Yes it was brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! "I believe the lights will fall right by that river ma'am." He spoke in an emotionless tone.

The sound of the rushing river filled the area, as the sky began to grow dark Ukir got ready to transform back into his human form. As he did the sky began to glow with a golden glow, moogles began to gather around the area staring at the sky.

And then they all started to sing something in harmony, to us it sounded like nothing but 'kupos!' and 'po, po!', but to them it must have really meant something.

As the moogles finished the song a single snowflake fell from the sky. The snowflake looked as if it was lit ablaze by the amber sky above, and then something odd happened. As the flake hit the ground and dissolved a whole swarm of snowflakes fell.

Was it snowing?

Here?

Amazing he thought, he almost felt bad for ending it.

That is- Almost.

"This is amazing!" Rikku said jumping up and down. She smiled and started to catch the snow flakes on her tongue, this prompted all the other younger moogles to do the same. Finding this as a perfect distraction Ukir darted behind a bush and turned himself back into human.

His moogle form twisted and turned, soon just melting away to reveal a silver haired male. Piercing blue eyes that could break even the sanest of men opened with delight. His clothing was covered by a long black robe, that robe had intriguing silver runes on the sleeves and hood. Pulling up the hood to hide his face the man hopped from the bush- revealing his blood red rapiers he grinned at the short crowd. Just looking at him the moogles got scared, some ran but others stayed. Though not even they knew why. Turning around Rikku saw the male and could just tell trouble was on the horizon.

"Okay princess. Nothing personal but I'm gonna have to beat the Al Bhed out of you, again no offense. You know if it was different we could go on a date or something." He said trying to flirt, but Rikku was not impressed. She only smirked revealing her twin daggers.

"I don't know who you are but you're goin down meanie!" She yelled, charging at the party crasher. Expecting to see her blades in his chest she was shocked to see all four of their weapons met. Ukir grinned sending a jolt of lightning from his arm on down to his blade, that thunder was enough to shock Rikku onto the ground.

Jumping into the air Ukir shifted into a Zu. His beak barreling towards her Rikku had a split second to react.

"Too slow!" She grinned, her appearance shifted into that of the Berserker's dressphere. His beak plowing into the ground he put on a look that screamed 'kill me now!'. Rikku now stood in front of him with an alchemist's gun pointed to the man's head."I have no reason to be fighting you so go, I'm on vacation." She said, her finger heavy on the gun's trigger.

"You should learn to be more ruthless on those trying to kill you." He said shifting into the form of a bear.

The silver bear clawed at her, normally missing he managed to get the satisfaction of one swipe ripping her flesh. Yelping out Rikku pressed a Potion to her lips. Seeing this as a chance he shifted back into human, running at her he reached his arm out grabbing for her neck.

Rikku could have dodged but oddly enough she didn't.

"You're going to die here." He said, tightening his grip on her neck. Failing her legs around she kicked him in...the well. Family jewels.

Smirking Rikku quickly reverted back into her thief dressphere and brought her dagger down at him.

"You're pretty good." His chilling voice said coming from behind her."But I'm better."

"Who are you!" She yelled, quickly spinning around she pointed her blade to his neck, yet no one was there. She looked up but the man was gone, just who was he."What...what just happened?" She thought falling to her knees, drained she fell unconscious.

-Boss calls at the worst of times...-

Verse three

The final blow

Paine's blade came plowing into the wood inches away from his head."Oh boy..."

His tail started to wag restlessly, which meant he was getting agitated. It was time to finish this battle."If you're done playing I think we should finish this." Paine spoke, glaring at Demetri. Paine quickly shifted into her Warrior's outfit, this would be the ending blow.

"You ain't ready for me." Demetri said, twirling a staff similar to Baralai's he ran at her. Paine did the same, both their weapon's were ready to cut their opponent from the waist, slicing them in half. The question was who would emerge alive.

"I can't look!" Yelled Baralai and Gippal. As for Nooj he was intently watching the scene unfold.

As their bodies moved into arm distance Demetri stopped. Paine looked at him puzzlingly, wondering what exactly he was doing.

"Hey don't think I'm sparing you...My boss is calling, so until later I must bid you farewell. But I'll be back." He smirked, his figure slowly disappearing.The four all took a sigh of relief."Who was that guy? For someone his age he was insanely powerful..." Nooj said, his eyes showing a flicker of curiosity."I don't know...but something tells me we have a need to be worried."

Final Verse

A flicker in the night.

On the night of Sin's death three figures gathered inside of the Farplane.

Tonight they gather again.

A field of flowers stretched as far as the eye could see. Though beautiful, there was something terribly eerie about the entire scene. The rushing of the water falls and the stillness of the flowers, and the complete feeling of the Farplane itself. In this glen was the very place where High Summoner Yuna stood.

Three whirring portals appeared around the field. Stepping through the middle came the oddly cheery girl, she had an agitated look on her face. Then through the far left one came the silver haired male, a devilish smirk on his face. And then after the other two got comfortable came the man in dread locks, virtually emotionless.

The girl looked up at the two and waved smiling sweetly.

The two men nodded their heads at each other and pounded their knuckles together.

"Anyone actually kill their target?" Demetri asked his eyes shifting through each one. Ukir shook his head falling onto his back staring up at the Ceiling. Looking at Jayx who sighed."I'm really not sure...Bahamut killed the airship but Yuna could still be alive..." She cringed at the thought and plopped onto a rock in front of the two. And then all eyes were on Demetri, who only sighed before tossing a sphere into the center of the group.

The sphere started to come on, a picture rolling on. It showed a blonde haired boy with an odd choice in clothing. This unlike the one that started the High Summoner's last journey was really him. Taken quite a while back the quality wasn't that well, the picture was fuzzy and there was no sound what so ever."This sphere is of the one close to her. Now...Ukir I think you can duplicate him eh?" Ukir hopped up sticking his head in front of the Sphere, so close noone else could get a look out of it.

The silver haired one nodded letting out a great yawn.

"Your plan will not work." A voice from no where spoke. And then from the pyreflies formed an apparition. Black glasses covered his eyes, a long black robe is what he wore. He carried a long heavy sword, and to top it off his stature was truly amazing.

"Sir Auron." Demetri smirked.

"You're Auron! So old..." Jayx said staring in disbelief at the man.

Ukir only whistled looking at the lack luster sight.

"Do not judge someone solely by their looks." He said glaring at the obnoxious group of three.

"Might as well sit this one out Jayx, Ukir and me can take the old man easily."

+ Chapter End +


End file.
